The Assassin
by Nick410
Summary: Gregor is an assassin for the government. After a horrid test, they know all about his past and brainwash him to forget certain things. He is ordered to kill people who just happens to be from the Underland. Rated T for language & violence. AU people!
1. Prologue pt 1

**Hello once again my readers. Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile, but luckily I started coming up with a lot of ideas lately. This fanfic is not going to be 1 chapter, but several this time. The amount of chapters is unknown at the moment. I hope you will enjoy this and if you will, review if you liked this. It makes me happy to receive feedback from my readers. By the way, the first chapter is the prologue, but is also important. Without any further ado, here is The Assassin.**

_About 5 years ago…_

"Gregor Blake (I made up his last name, it won't come up much), age: 28, height: 6 ft 1, eye color: brown, hair color: brown, blood type: AB-. Is this correct?" A man in a black suit asked to Gregor while holding up his chart that he had recently filled out.

"Yes sir." Gregor responded keeping an expressionless face. The man in black stared at Gregor, then back at the clipboard.

"You have a AB- blood type, the rarest on earth. How do you have this?" The man in black asked as he fumbled through some pieces of paper.

"I have no idea, I guess I was just born with it I guess." Gregor answered.

The man in black sat in a seat and crossed one of his legs over. "Hmm, interesting. You were born and raised in New York City, am I correct?"

Gregor merely nodded and began to twirl a pen between his fingers. He turned his head and saw a picture of the current president on the wall. It was quite common in most building in Washington D.C.

"Your single?" the man asked.

"What's it to you?" Gregor retorted with an edge in his voice. The man glared back at Gregor, but he wasn't intimidated.

"It's easier to be on this job if you don't have a wife or family to worry you." The man answered back.

"Hmph" Gregor grunted.

"Well, I'll input the data in the computer and see if your eligible to enter the next qualification test." The man in black said as he got up and walked over to a computer that was behind the desk.

As Gregor sat patiently, he continued to twirl the pen through his fingers. It sure was quiet to Gregor. No one but him and the man were in the room. A single light on the ceiling made the room a bit eerie. The man in black rose and got Gregor's attention.

"Excuse me sir, it looks like you pass. Go on ahead through these doors and follow the path." The man said before sitting back down once again. Gregor gave a quick nod and passed through the double doors. The hallway was lighted more than the room. Bout ten lights guided the way to a large black door.

Gregor pulled on the brass handle and a shooting range appeared in his view. Another man in black walked up to him carrying a pair of earmuffs.

"Gregor Blake? Congrats on passing the first qualification test. The second will commence right away." The man said as he held out a sniper rifle. "Here. Go down to lane 8 and fire at the targets." Gregor took the rifle along with earmuffs and walked down to the lane. He noticed that a lane was actually a warehouse. Once Gregor got to lane 8, there was a pile of sandbags where he was supposed to stand behind. A voice came through an intercom.

"Okay kid. Your job is to shoot at the targets that will be released. The targets are actually remote controlled robotic dolls and are controlled by one human per doll. The are actually guns placed on the dolls that will fire at you. If you can destroy every doll without dying, you will go onto hand-to-hand combat. Good luck, and try not to get killed." The intercom buzzed to Gregor.

"Hmph." Gregor responded as he put on the earmuffs. He positioned the rifle into a shooting position and waited as his finger was touching the trigger. The buzzing in his veins of the rager started to gradually increased.

A bullet suddenly flew past him slowly. The bullet showed the target's position and Gregor swiftly took it out. Another doll shot it's gun at Gregor, but it was useless since it was taken out. The dolls seemed to move slowly to Gregor, but he knew it wasn't them; it was the influence of the rager. Before a minute was up, all 125 dolls were destroyed, and Gregor stood in the middle unscathed.

"My god…" The guy on the intercom said. Gregor smirked at his success. He threw the rifle down along with the earmuffs and walked towards the next door of his qualification test.

"Does this mean I pass this test?" Gregor asked as he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. The door opened a second after he said that. "I guess that means yes."

Gregor walked through the door and saw a mat with a fairly small circle in the middle; no more than a yard-and-a-half around. Gregor assumed that he was supposed to be in that spot, so he stood in the middle of it. Another man in black started to walk up to him.

"_Man, what's with these people and black?_" Gregor thought to himself.

"Congratulations on the completion of the 2nd test. Now let us see if you can pass our hand-to-hand combat, you're hired. We will release men to attack you and you are to take them down without killing them." The man said.

"No problem." Gregor responded as he felt the buzzing in his veins once again.

"But there's a catch, you must stay in the circle at all times. If you don't you automatically fail. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's hurry this up, I'm hungry." Gregor said as his vision started to alter. The man just nodded and walked off shaking his head. The man opened the door and shut it. The lock on the door latched and the man stood behind a thick glass window. A ringing sound filled the auditorium, which surprised Gregor a bit.

Once the ringing stopped, most of the lights dimmed, although that didn't do anything to Gregor. About a dozen men ran at Gregor from each side ready to attack Gregor. Gregor smiled at they're feeble attempts and quickly threw the men down. Wave after wave of people rushed at Gregor, but all they received were severe blows to the body.

**"**He's a maniac!" A man said to his Commanding Officer. The Commanding officer just nodded and continued to watch Gregor beat up his men. The last man ran up to Gregor and was quickly kicked in the gut and thrown to the ground.

"Are we done yet?" Gregor asked as he folded his arms once again. The Commanding Officer pushed the button on the intercom.

"We've seen enough. Our officials has evaluated each of the tasks and are making they're decision." He said to Gregor.

"Well, make it quick, I'm starving over here!" growled Gregor as he began to pace in the circle.

"Don't get you're hair in a knot, we just got the decision." The CO (Commanding Officer) remarked. Gregor stopped pacing.

"Damn, that was fast." Gregor said and folded his arms once again, waiting for the decision to be made.

"Hmm, congratulations. Looks like you are officially an assassin. Welcome to the government Gregor Blake." The man in black said through the intercom.


	2. Prologue pt 2

**Hello there once again my readers. Nick410 here once again with another chapter of The Assassin. I got a few reviews about Gregor passing the exam so easily. It isn't over yet for the training, yep you heard it right. He has to complete another part that qualifies him to become an assassin. The first part was just t see if they could use him first. And another thing, Gregor was talking to the CO that way because he had no idea who he was. He apologizes later, so don't fret too much. Hope you like this chapter. By the way, this is still in the past, but the present will happen in chapter 4.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Series.**_

"So, I'm an assassin now, aren't I?" Gregor asked as he folded to the Commanding Officer. "So, can I go now?"

"Watch your tongue. You have no idea who you're speaking to grunt!" The CO barked at Gregor. Gregor's expressionless face was still on his face.

"Aren't you the grunt?" Gregor asked as he kept his eyes on the CO, not knowing his rank at all.

"Wrong. You are in the presence of your new Commanding Officer. Show some respect!" The CO barked once again. Gregor immediately felt embarrassed at his previous actions.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Mr.-um, what is it sir?" Gregor hesitated as he began to bow in front of his higher-ranking officer.

"That's more like it son, rise. My name is Commander Drake, and that is how you will refer to me until instructed otherwise. Do you understand?" CO Drake said as he picked up Gregor's gun that he had just used.

"Yes Commander Drake." Gregor said as he rose. He looked at the gun in his commander's hand.

"Good. I'm rather surprised at you're performance with the dolls Mr. Blake." Drake said as he studied the rifle.

"Thank you sir. It might've taken more time to take out the dolls without the automatic setting on it." Gregor said as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Ah, I see you found that setting, interesting. How come you wanted to become an assassin?" Drake asked Gregor.

"There was a hollow feeling in me, so I decided to become one Commander." Gregor answered as he begun to twirl another pen through his fingers.

"That's good. I have a pager for you that will notify you when we have a job for you." Drake said as he handed Gregor a black pager. "Now, you said you were hungry. Why don't you rest up, and I'll se you tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir, Commander Drake." Gregor replied as he bowed once again. Gregor turned on his hell and walked back to the door, shutting it behind him. The CO's right hand man, Akane(you might notice his name from Gregor after the Code of Claw) appeared next to Drake.

"Will we have the real trial Drake?" Akane asked him as he got out Gregor's information.

"Yes, let's see if he will become our next assassin," Drake said as he looked at Gregor's information. "Gregor Blake, I hope you didn't think that you really were going to become an assassin with those simple training exercises. The **real** test begins tomorrow for you."

Gregor parked in front of his small home and opened the garage. He opened his garage door and set his jacket on the leather couch. He was extremely upset at his behavior in the testing area.

"How could I act like that in front of my Commanding Officer? Man, if only I known!" Gregor said as he slammed his fist into his forehead. Hitting himself wasn't going to be any good for him, so he decided to quite down his stomach with a burger.

He put the patty in the grill and put a small amount of fries in the oven to cook. He grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat on his couch, thinking about his new job.

"_There was to be a catch in the qualification. There's no way that I could become an assassin so easily._" Gregor thought to himself as he sipped his soda. He clicked the television on with his remote and relaxed. About 30 minutes later, he had eaten and was in bed.

A sudden beeping sound woke Gregor up from his nap. He groggily picked up his pager and looked at it. The message blurrily said for him to meet up at the same place.

"YAWN! Better go wash up and head out." Gregor said to himself as he slowly stretches out of bed. Gregor turns on his coffee machine and jumps in the shower.

"This might be the real qualification test. I better go do my best then." Gregor said to himself again as he washed himself off. He turned the shower off, dried himself, and put on his clothes, which consisted of a black pair of pants and a white button-up shirt. After spiking his hair into his normal way, he went to the kitchen and grabbed his coffee.

While he let the coffee cool down, he walked to his room and went to his drawer where he pulled out an old photo. That photo was taken when he still lived in New York City, when he was still just a kid. Without a word, he slipped the photo in his front shirt pocket and returned to his coffee.

After draining the coffee quickly, he got a piece of toast and ate it while he was driving, spilling some crumbs on the seats. It was his first day on the job, and already, he was late. He had caught every single red-traffic light on the way to his work.

Gregor finally busted through the traffic and put in a few mints in his mouth, he made his way through the doors and past the man in black that asked him a lot of questions yesterday. As he went to the auditorium where his hand-to-hand training was, Gregor saw Commander Drake and a man talking to each other. As Gregor walked over to the pair, Drake saw him and turned to him.

"Ah, Gregor! Perfect timing, you're just on time! I would also like to introduce you to my right-hand man, Akane." CO Drake said as he gestured to Akane. Gregor nodded and reached his hand out. Akane took a hold of it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Akane." Gregor said as he shook his hand. Akane just nodded and released his hand from his. Gregor then turned back to his Commanding Officer. "So, what are we to do today? Reconnaissance or something?"

Drake turned to him, "Reconnaissance isn't going to be needed, it's already been done."

"Well Commander Drake, what am I to do? Not just sit here and do nothing, right?" Gregor asked, a little down.

"Of course not. You my friend are going to assassinate a democratic figure and destroy the place." Drake said in a serious tone.

**Well guys, what do you think? I did explain the training part and the rifle for all the people ho pointed that out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the next one, which I will try to update soon.**

**~Nick410**


	3. Prologue pt 3

**Hi once again! I would like to thank all of your reviews especially ripred95(one of my most devoted readers). I have now returned back to my home where I can resume to work on my first fanfic, Gregor and the Code of Claw. That fanfic got me most of my popularity and I am pleased to return my attention to it. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, but I won't know if you did or not unless you reviewed. Well, this is starting to get a bit long, and I don't want you to continue waiting. So, without and further ado, here is the next chapter of the Assassin!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own the Underland Chronicles in any way. That would be cool though…**

"A mission already, huh?" Gregor asker to Drake as he folded his arms. "That's cool, when is the briefing Commander?" Drake raised on of his eyebrows, surprised to see Gregor take it so lightly, as if it was no big deal.

"It's right now. We have discovered the location of the democratic figure in the mountains of Colorado. His cabin is completely surrounded by wood and is heavily guarded. The guards patrol a half-mile radius from the house 24/7. Sneaking by them without raising the alarm is not a walk through the park." Drake noted as he looked over a clipboard that contained that information.

"I see, are the guards heavily armed? Gregor as ked as he rubbed his chin.

"Correct, they are armed with auto-rifles and pistols for each guard. They number in over fifty guards. The rooftop holds only one guard, but he is seated in a machine gun nest. He would be priority one." Drake answered, not turning from the clipboard.

"Damn! All this to protect one person?" Gregor asked in disbelief. "It's not like he's a shah or a ruler or anything that special."

"He has money and loves his pathetic life so much he would go to drastic measures. Luckily, we have our ghillie suits for us to easily sneak in." Drake said as he walked over to a bin labeled "ghillie". He opened the bin and he took out a suit that seemed to be covered with soil and tree branches.

"What the heck is that?" Gregor asked at the suit.

"This is the ghillie suit. It will instantly disguise you from view if placed in the correct spot. Dress in black then put this on." Drake said as he threw the suit to Gregor. "Follow Akane to get ready for departure which will commence in an hour. Meet me back here by then. Once we get there, kill the guards, the man, and then destroy the building."

"Easier said than done though. How many people are we going to bring besides Mr. Blake here?" Akane asked in a husky-tone.

"Ghost and Rand will fly with us while we have a few operatives ready for us to arrive. Now hurry up, you got 59 minutes left." Drake said with a smile, then turned away. Akane gestured to Gregor to follow him through a pair of doors.

"Come, follow me rookie." Akane said as he guided Gregor though the doors.

"Hey, what kind of name is 'Ghost' anyway? Is that his birth name?" Gregor asked to Akane.

"No, 'Ghost' is a nickname given to elite assassins who have gained an incredible amount of experience. Besides, Ghost is a girl." Akane answered without turning his head.

"Ah." Gregor responded as he followed Akane through the hallways. Akane stopped at a door and pulled out a plastic card and scanned it somewhere. The doors immediately slid open. The inside of the room was covered in weapons on one side and the other had gadgets, clothes, and suits.

"W-wow," Gregor said in amazement. He walked over to the weapons and saw from the corner of his eye a sword. A sword isn't something you would find as a normal weapon no, but being an assassin, any weapon seemed to do the job.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes until I come and fetch you. Your suit is on the far left. Try not to break anything, alright?" Akane said as he folded his arms. Gregor nodded and Akane left the room. Once he was gone, Gregor went over to the ghillie suit where Akane said and placed it on a table. He then went over to the clothes section and pulled out a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

After getting the clothes, he quickly changed into them. As he changed into his shirt, a picture fell out of his white button shirt. Instinctively, he reached down and picked up the photo. Once he saw the photo, a wave of sadness swept over him. It had been taken a while ago, but Gregor could still remember that day. He placed the photo in his black pants' pocket and slid on his shirt.

After he got redressed, he slid on a handgun in his belt and a few knives. A sword was also placed on his belt after getting a sniper rifle off the shelf. He put on the ghillie suit and found it a bit warm and itchy. He still had a few minutes left, so he decided to practice with his sword on a test dummy at the side of the room.

His remaining nine minutes passed rather quickly since Akane told him his time was over. Gregor stopped attacking the dummy, or what was left of it. All it looked like now was a beaten and sliced up mound of cotton and cloth.

"Ok now, stop beating up that thing and get out of the room. Find yourself something useful to do on the flight." Akane said as he waited by the door. Gregor walked out of the room with sweat beading down his face. Being in a ghillie suit wasn't a good idea to do training in.

"I don't need anything to keep me busy." Gregor said back at Akane. Akane just shrugged and led him to a shooting range so he could kill time and improve his accuracy a bit. In no time, the time expired and he had to embark on a trip to kill somebody.

"C'mon now, we got to get to the helicopter. Reload your gun and follow me Blake." Akane said as he started to walk towards the auditorium. Gregor followed his orders and caught up with Akane at the auditorium door. He opened it and Gregor found himself looking at a rather large helicopter with two men inside and Drake waiting for them.

"Let's go ladies! We have only fourteen hours to get to Colorado before our target leaves. Now get on!" Drake yelled at them as they approached. The two in the helicopter began to chuckle at Gregor. The two was also wearing ghillie suits and a sniper was resting in they're laps.

"Hmm, is that the new guy?" said a female voice from the person on the left who was most-likely Ghost.

"It seems like that, huh Ghostie?" A male's voice said at Ghost. Ghost, without turning her head, punched him in the face.

"Please don't call me that Rand." Ghost said politely to Rand who was flailing around holding his hand to his face. Drake just shook his head and Akane just stood there.

"Well, unfortunately for you, You have to spend eleven hours with them before we hit the ground. Drake said to Gregor. Gregor sighed and walked into the helicopter while Akane and Drake got in the front. It seemed like Akane was the pilot.

"Hey look, it's the rookie." Ghost said to Gregor. Gregor couldn't really see her face because of a mask, but she had sparkling green eyes, just like emeralds. Rand moved his hands from his face and took a look at Gregor. Rand didn't have a mask, so his face was clearly visible. He had orange eyes and a few freckles here and there.

"Ah, hello there. I'm Rand and this is Ghostie! Nice to meet yo-" Rand started, but got caught off when Ghost punched him in the face again. Rand flailed around again with his hands over his face.

"I'm Ghost. Nice to meet you." Ghost said to Gregor. He just nodded back and layed against the side. The helicopter took off and Gregor just looked at the ground. He was tired, and even the wails from Rand wouldn't wake him up.

After about twenty minutes of flying, Gregor was already asleep.

**Ah, finally finished. I'm incredibly sorry it took me this long to make, but I had writer's block to a lot of my stories. I hope it'll go away soon, but while I wait, I'm going to work on the ones I still have ideas on. Hope you like this chapter!**

**~Nick410**


	4. Prologue pt 4

**Hey guy's, it's been a while since my last update so I thought I would kill some time and make this. I got side-tracked from this so I wanted to get back on it before I completely forget about it. If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. Thanks.**

**~Nick410**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles.**

The sound of the helicopter stopping woke Gregor up. Nothing seemed to be moving and it was pitch black outside. A few crickets were chirping in the darkness, sending a bit soothing vibe through the air.

Gregor sat up and saw that the plane was on the ground surrounded by grass and woods. Rand and Ghost were whispering to each other while Akane and Drake talked to a man who was also wearing a ghillie suit.

Gregor climbed out of the helicopter and got his weapons together. Sniper rifle, pistol, ammo, all there. Rand turned his head and saw Gregor approach.

"Ah, the dead has arisen! Dang, I cant believe you were asleep for eleven hours."

Rand said as he polished his rifle.

"Yeah, I'm a heavy sleeper. Who's Drake and Akane talking to?" Gregor asked.

Rand turned his head to our commanding officer.

"Oh. That's Drystan, the commander for our special ops team. His force is rather small, but they are one of the best in the military." Rand answered. Drake saw Gregor and gestured him over. Gregor went to Drake and Drystan while Akane walked away to get out supplies.

"So you're the new kid. How's it going? Name's Drystan and I'm your special ops commander for ya!" Drystan said in a husky voice. "My boys are scouting out the area for us in case we missed anything."

As if on cue, four men in the same separate ghillie suit burst through the bushes. Ghost turned her gun on them, but lowered it once he saw who it was.

"Sir, bad news!" One of the men said.

"Ah! Gregor, let us meet our fellow lackeys. The one with the gray eyes is Arthur Mendez. The one with the serious acne problem is Leo Hernandez. The guy with the crazy long hair is Kai Long. And the man who just spoke to me is Michael Coles." Drystan pointed out.

"Hi. Sir, there are double the men out there. They are guarding the target building in a 360 degrees circle. Sneaking around is no option." Michael said in a hurry.

"Ah, finally we have a challenge for once!" Drystan responded. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets get cracking!" The group began to follow Drystan a few paces behind him while they were army crawling. Sure enough, there were about a hundred guards walking around.

"Taking them out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy. Take one of the guards out when the others isn't looking." Arthur said in a British-type voice. Gregor had already knew that when he was training. Also the rager sense of his could do that with deadly results.

Without blinking, Gregor shot one of the guards and blood was sprayed. The guards just kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Impressive!" Kai said in a rather- raspy voice. They kept on crawling along while Gregor kept on taking out most of the targets. Leo, who had a great sense of humor, used each kill as a point in his "game".

"That's fourteen for Gregor, 10 for Akane, nine for Ghost, eight for Rand, six for Drystan, and me with five!" Leo whispered as he took out a guard.

"What about us?" Michael, Kai, and Arthur said in unison. Drake remained silent.

"Everybody only cares about the top six." Leo replied silently. The rest just shook their heads. We counted out the total and found that 52 more troops were still guarding the area.

"We're gonna split up for now to take out the troops on both sides." Drake whispered. "Drystan, Gregor, Akane, Rand with me as 'Bravo'. The rest go on the other side and you are 'Alpha'" Everyone nodded and separated.

It took Bravo team less than ten minutes to wipe out their side, but Alpha team was still taking their side out. Gregor and his team then found the window of the democratic figure while they were waiting.

The democratic figure as sleeping in his bed with an armed guard practically asleep. His eyes were doing the long-blink and his head kept tilting. Drystan took out a rather large case he had been carrying and took out a 50 caliber sniper rifle. He layed the monster rifle on the ground next to Gregor who looked at him confused.

"The glass is bullet-proof, but this Barrett 50. Caliber should make easy work of it." Drystan said as he a put a silencer on the rifle. Gregor lowered on his stomach and aimed at the guard. He fired the rifle and the bullet went along it's path smoothly and into the guard's skull. The guard's body fell to the floor in a bloody mess and the democratic figure stirred in his sleep.

Gregor them aimed the sniper at the sitting-up democratic figure. A squeeze of the trigger, a nasty kick-back, and a bloody splatter on the bed happened in less than a second.

"Phew, that's messy man!" Rand exclaimed. Gregor looked away from the gruesome scene. He had killed many people and creatures before, but he had killed an defenseless person who he didn't know was evil or not.

"Primary objective completed. Let's destroy this place and get out of here." Drake said as he got out some explosives. "Mr. Blake, plant these where it could blow up the building. A gas valve would do good. We will neutralize the guards in the house as backup in case they want to check our little friend here."

"Or what's left of him." Drystan said.

"Right. Now Gregor, use the glass cutter to get into the basement. Keep it quiet while we move in on the other side." Drake said as he handed Gregor a knife and a detonator.

Gregor put the detonator in his pocket and ran over to the house's lowest window. Using the glasscutter, Gregor completely removed the glass and slipped inside the basement after taking out his side-arm. Nobody was inside the basement so Gregor went over to the back to find the gas.

Instead of there being a regular gas valve, a gas tank twice the size of a normal one. Gregor walked over to the gas tank and placed the C4 on the back of the tank. The explosion would be huge so Gregor wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

Still having his side-arm out, Gregor silently crept up the stair that led to the rest of the house. When he opened the door, a body fell down right next to him. Surprised, Gregor turned to see Ghost holding a bloody knife.

"I see you finished the guards." Gregor remarked as he lowered his gun.

"Not really, they were all together so there was no way to kill one without the rest knowing. Once we leave, the explosion would kill them painlessly, a fitting end for them." Ghost replied as she wiped off the blood from the knife and put it back in her holder.

"I've planted the charges. We need to get back to our team and take off before anyone spots the dead guy." Gregor said.

"Correct." Ghost said as she pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Commander, where is your location?"

Drakes voice came over the communicator, "We're at the back door. The guards are dead and your team is waiting for you. Hurry up and let's get the hell out of here." Ghost and Gregor then began to head through the deserted hallways towards the back door. A ruffle of carpet then filled the air and the two stopped in their tracks. A guard was looking at the window at the view and didn't notice their presence.

"I'll handle this one." Gregor said as he drew his knife. He quickly sprinted to the guard, slammed him on the ground, and sliced his throat leaving a faint gurgling sound. Wiping the blood away, Gregor sheathed his knife back into his own holder.

"Nice one, now lets get back, there might be more guards so stay tight." Ghost said as she drew her pistol out. Gregor followed suit and crept through the hallways carefully not making a sound. In less than a minute, more sounds erupted from the corner.

"Jeez, they didn't seem to eliminate all of them it seems." Gregor whispered to Ghost who nodded. Gregor quickly peered around the corner to see two guards standing in the hallway talking. Gregor drew his knife and put his pistol in his left hand.

Gregor jumped from behind the corner, threw the knife at the guard on the left-which hit his throat- and shot the other in the chest twice. The guard who was shot slumped to the ground and the other was trying to dislodge the knife. He gave a deadly stare at Gregor and fell to the ground dead.

Ghost was just about to shoot the guards, but found herself instead looking at two limp bodies. She gave a glance to Gregor that showed disbelief.

"Well Drake made a good decision picking you I see." Ghost said as she looked at the guards. Gregor followed her back to the back door without meeting anymore guards. The team was at the door occasionally checking to see if any more guards were coming.

"There you two are, meet any resistance?" Drake asked as he fixed his ghillie suit. "Arthur and Kai are setting the beacon for the helicopter to pick us up. Did you succeed in the explosives Gregor?"

"Even better. There was a gas tank twice it's normal size down there. The house will be completely erased." Gregor answered.

"Excellent. We just need word of the helicopter and we can get out of here." Drake said. He peered out of the window and opened it just enough so we can slip out of it. They all began to crawl towards the trees where Arthur and Kai had placed the beacon. A helicopter sounded very faintly in the distance but the guards didn't seem to hear it.

"Lets go. Remember, nice and slowly. Don't sit up until we are at a safe distance." Drake said as they all were crawling along. We crept along and the sound of the helicopter was beginning to grow. About 250 yards away was the helicopter with Arthur and Kai standing next to the helicopter with they're guns readied.

As Gregor and the team got closer to the helicopter, they rose and went over to the two who lowered they're guns. The helicopter wasn't the same one they used, but was a transport one that could easily sit all of them.

"There you are, lets get out of here while we still can!" Arthur said as he boarded the helicopter. Kai merely nodded and stepped in with his gun still pointed at the woods. Everyone took a seat while Drake went over to the passenger's side of the helicopter.

"There they are!" a voice called out from the trees. From the trees came a few dozen guards aiming their guns at them. Gregor and the rest of the group pointed their rifles at them and began to fire.

Bullets flew in the air and guards began to take cover as the helicopter took off from the ground. The guards returned fire and a bullet hit Arthur in the leg.

"Gah! Damn it!" Arthur said as he shot the guard in the head.

"Gregor! Do it!" Drake called. Gregor didn't hesitate and detonated the explosives. A gigantic explosion came from the house and the blast engulfed the guards who shrieked in terror. Not a guard was left alive.

"Ha you bastards! That's what you get for messing with us!" Michael yelled out as he wiped his brow from the heat. Drake turned to Gregor with a small smile on his lips.

"Congratulations Gregor, you are now officially an assassin for the government."

**Gah! Finally! Sorry for the long wait, but I hoped you liked it!**

**~Nick410**


	5. The Meeting

**Hey guys, you might've noticed that in my last chapter had some references to Call of Duty Modern Warfare and Killzone. Those original quotes belong to their rightful owners of Infinity Ward and Guerilla Games. I just used them for that chapter, and maybe a few others. Don't sue me please.**

**~Nick410**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any characters, guns, or storylines. Any deaths responsible are no concern to me.**

_**Italics=Thoughts**_

5 years has passed since Gregor had become an assassin. He had learned new lethal moves and has earned quite the respect of his teammates. Now a expert assassin, his new name is "Fox". Only Drake and Akane were better than him, yet he was right on their tail.

The branch of the government that decided the targets grew into liking him because of his skill and how quickly he became an expert assassin. Ghost had to learn for 10 years to become an expert, and Gregor had only done it in 4. His feats had led into a popular topic among the government for doing such a great job. Not once has he came close to failing a mission.

Gregor had just recently received a mission and he was silently cleaning his gun. A ghillie suit was wrapped over him and over his rifle. His commanding officer, Drake, came into the room. Gregor's brown eyes flashed at his officer.

"Yes sir? What is it?" Gregor asked as he resumed polishing his gun.

"I have to stay here with some things that need to be taken care of. Akane will also be with me so you'll have to run the operation by yourself." Drake said. Gregor shrugged and Drake walked out of the room.

When Drake had left, Gregor took out a familiar photo. The same photo had been clinging to him everywhere he went. Every time before danger was upon him, he would gaze at the picture, just like on that fateful day.

Gregor walked out of the room and went to the Seahawk to go to his mission. Drake and Akane stood from behind a window and watched him leave.

"Well, let's got to the meeting." Drake said. Akane merely nodded and followed his commander. A door with a 12 letter password came into view at the end of the hall. Drake rapidly entered the code without looking and held the door open for Akane.

The room was only lit in the center of the clearing, but you could still see the silhouetted outlines of the people who came to the meeting. Drake took his place beside the wall and Akane waited behind the door, only officials of the government were allowed in.

An eerie silence had shushed around the room as a pale man sat at the top desk. He had black sun-glasses on, a hood covered his hair, and the shadows did the rest to cover his head. He looked like a headless torso because of the shadows.

A man finally broke the silence, "Let us start the meeting!" A large screen behind him flashed a picture of Gregor.

"You all know that Gregor Blake, 'Fox', has been our biggest concern. He has only been apart of the government for 5 years and he surpasses his teammates as an 'Elite' assassin." said the pale man in a deep voice. "What else do you have to add Drake?"

Drake stepped into the clearing and cleared his throat. "We have read his movements well. His skill with a blade outclasses all of us. You know my lieutenant Akane has been considered the best, well he got blown away." Murmurs arose from the spectators. "He passed his inauguration mission with flying colors and has received the title of 'Elite' two years ago. So far he has done 327 assassinations and no failures has been made, best stats I've ever seen before." Drake finished.

"Very good Drake, you may sit down." said the pale man. Drake gave a brief nod and sat on a bench. The man who broke the silence stepped into the clearing. "What is it Calvin?"

"What are we going to do about Gregor sir?" Calvin asked. The pale man showed a macabre type of smile that made Calvin flinch.

"We have to figure out what he knows truly. Perhaps 'The Machine' will do nicely." the man said in a wicked tone. Gasps erupted around the room and Drake even stood up. He walked to the clearing and looked at the pale man.

"That's impossible! We haven't even done a test on it yet!" Drake explained, dumbfounded.

"Then we'll use him. Simple right?" the man said as he shrugged, a smile still on his lips. Drake opened his mouth to protest but he cut him off. "Silence. This meeting is over. Drake, bring me him while he's unconscious." He stood up and walked behind his seat, covering his body in shadows. Drake gave a small bow and walked off to the hanger, questions fogging up his mind.

"_The machine is a prototype, not even tested, why use it now? And why on Gregor? This is just too confusing._" Drake thought. He saw that Gregor, Ghost, and Rand were back unloading their weapons. Drake remembered the man's order and walked to Gregor.

"Fox I need you in the armory…alone please." Drake said after a glance at Ghost and Rand. Gregor turned to his teammates, but Rand just nodded.

"Go ahead bud. Me and Ghostie will be al-" Rand began but got interrupted by Ghost's fist. He fell to the ground and flailed wildly.

"He never learns." sighed Ghost, but her voice was full of amusement. She had actually grown very fond of Rand lately. Gregor gave a small laugh and followed Drake.

Once in the armory, Gregor put away his weapons and ghillie suit. He went to the back and was changing into his regular clothes. Little did he know, Drake had taken a sleeping tranquilizer gun and hid it behind him. Gregor stepped out wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a flannel shirt over the T-shirt.

"Heh, I certainly don't look like an assassin with these clothes!" Gregor chuckled, "So commander, what do you need?"

"Your forgiveness." Drake said right before he shot him. Gregor collapsed to the floor fighting for consciousness. The sleeping dart had a hold of him and he slowly fell asleep.

"Good night Fox."


	6. The Machine

**Hey my dear readers. Thank you so kindly for those reviews. This is another installment of The Assassin and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Gregor awoke from a bright light that was rather close to him. The heat from a lamp was warming his face and he felt a bit tingly. His chest was bare and wires were attached on his head. The connected wires ran to a large metallic machine with a screen attached to it.

"I see you're awake Gregor, I thought you'd never wake up." said a voice from Gregor's right. He shot a glance at the voice and saw Drake with his arms crossed leaning on a wall. A remote was in his hand and his finger was resting on one of the various buttons.

Gregor went to get up, but a band that wrapped around his chest and waits held him down while two other secured his legs. He went to free himself, but a sudden jolt of pain and shock flew through him. His muscles tensed up so tightly that his muscles refused to move.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Drake said, his hand releasing the button. The pain stopped instantly, but he still couldn't move. "This remote I have here sends a shock to each of your nerves immobilizing you for a short period of time. The shock is nothing compared to the one you're about to receive soon enough." He finished, re-folding his arms and acted as if nothing happened.

"Ugh, why did you do this so me?!" Gregor demanded after he was able to talk again. He gritted his teeth to endure the pain of the after-shock.

A voice came from Gregor's left side this time. "Actually I told him to. You can blame me I guess." Gregor saw a pale man shrouded in shadows standing behind a glass window with other people inside of it. Machines galore covered each and every spot in that room and the people over there took notes on clipboards. To Gregor, the man seemed to be familiar to him, but he brushed the idea off.

"Who the hell are you?" Gregor snarled at the man.

"Tsk, Tsk. I didn't think such language would come from your mouth Gregor. You can call me 'sir' if you like." The man laughed. "All formal talk behind. Let's make this easy for the both of us, what are you secrets?"

"Right, like I would tell you anything!" Gregor snapped back at him. The man simply held his ground and nodded to Drake. Drake pulled out the same remote and pushed a different button this time. Another wave of shock and pain traveled through him except this time it was more painful.

"I'll ask one more time before we start the operation. Just save us the time, what are your secrets to become such a brilliant assassin?" The man asked calmly. Gregor spat at him, but hit the window.

"Alright, be that way." The man shrugged as he turned to the people in the same room. "Turn on power level 1 at 25%!" A man in the back pulled a lever from the machine that he was hooked up to and a paroxysm of pain shot through Gregor's body. The pain was nowhere close to the one Drake used and Gregor couldn't help moaning.

The screen from the machine flashed on and Gregor saw a flashback of him as a baby in a meadow of grass. Followed after that were various scenes from his early ages and ended at the age of 9.

"Nothing we need to know here, turn it to 50%!" The man barked. Another man pulled down the lever next to the first one and a second wave of pain that was doubled flew through his body. This time, his scream wasn't muffled and Gregor yelped at the pain.

On the screen this time showed when Gregor was in his old apartments in New York City and was falling down a large tunnel. Then it showed a large arena and bats and humans were playing a ball game. The man behind the glass gave a slight gasp.

"Hmm. No need to go any further for information. Turn on the drain cycle now!" The pale man ordered. An assistant turned off the two levers that were showing his memories and the pain died. Gregor layed on the table gasping for breath.

He didn't have much time for resting cause once a servant turned on the machine he was hooked to, a pain of such intensity shot into Gregor's brain. The pain felt like his head was going to split open. His wail of pain drowned out the sound of everything in the room and Drake doubled over with his hands on his ears. The man just winced a bit but stayed in his position.

The man then began to type vigorously into his computer. His memories of the Underland began to mysteriously disappear. The machine was deleting his memories! Gregor tried to tear off the cords, but the pain was so great that he couldn't even twitch. One by one, his memories were being wiped out, saving none of the Underland along with today.

In a excruciating painful thirty minutes, all his memories about being a rager, the Underland, and most of all Luxa were faded away. Gregor layed unconscious on the table. He had screamed for a half an hour straight so he probably wasn't going to be able to talk for a while. The pale man seemed deep in thought.

"What now sir?" Drake asked the man.

"Take Gregor to his house to let him sleep. Once he can talk again, we will take a trip to New York City." The pale man said.

"So we can go to that place?" The man nodded and took of his glasses, showing violet. "Do you know it?"

"Know it? I was killed there!" Henry exclaimed.

**Heh, a bit of a twist there eh? I'm now working on my next chapter so it should be up soon. Next chapter: The Underland!**

**~Nick410**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I have to write an author's note. I wouldn't have originally, but I needed to make a change in the first chapter but the original file is in California. In the prologue, It says that Gregor is 28. He should've been 23 because after 5 years, he would be 33 which would make him too old. After the prologue, he is 28. Hopefully there wont be much confusion.**

**I'm working on my next chapter, but It will take a while since it's going to be pretty long. I hope you can bear with me until then.**

**~Nick410**


	8. The Underland

**Hey guys, Nick410 here with another exciting chapter of The Assassin. As you can tell, this chapter says "The Underland", so yes, it means that Gregor finally goes back to the Underland after so many years. I do apologize for my absence, been a bit busy lately.**

_**I do not own the Underland Chronicles in any way.**_

It was surprise after surprise for Gregor. First he mysteriously conked out and now he suddenly cant remember a lot of things, as if half of his life went blank. He was only 28, so how can he already be losing memory?

"Ah well, doesn't matter to me I guess." Gregor mumbled to himself. Him, Akane, Drake, Drystan and Michael Coles were on board a privet jet to New York City, the place of Gregor's birth. The reason why they were going to Gregor's hometown on a privet plane was because they supposedly found a secret underground base…and regular planes wont allow cases full of weapons and explosives on board, especially to New York.

Gregor stared out the window and saw buildings that stretched miles away. The soft sound of the jets engine was soothing, until Drake's snoring cut it off. Drystan and Drake were sleeping while Michael was practicing taking apart guns and quickly fixing them. Akane sat on the other side of Gregor and had about fifty bags of peanuts next to him. He was eating peanut after peanut as if it was like his own ecstasy.

"I see you like peanuts." Gregor joked.

"Yeah," Akane said with one of his rare chuckles. "They keep me calm. I hate heights, so flying doesn't really help much."

"Well don't fret about it too much. We're about a click away from the runway." Gregor said as he peered out the window. The jet veered to the left side of the runway where privet jets and planes were allowed. The jet's tires hit the ground and Akane jumped in his seat, causing Gregor to laugh which woke Drake up.

"Ungh, shut up. I need some sleep here while we fly." Drake mumbled with a stretch.

"We're on the runway already though. We can leave you here while we go ahead if you want." Gregor said with a shrug as the plane hit the gravel. Drake cursed under his breath but rubbed his eyes and sat up. He poked Drystan who woke up and tried to slice at him with a knife. Drake caught it without any effort.

"Wake up fool. I'm not the enemy so put down the knife." Drake said. Drystan put away the knife. "Why do you keep that out when you sleep? It's kind of creepy." Drystan just shrugged and got his bag out from the top hatch.

"Just a habit I guess. You never know who you can trust." Drystan said, half to himself. He slung the strap from his bag over his shoulder and walked off the jet without another word.

Gregor stared after him. "What's with him?" Drake just shook his head and got his bag and walked off with Akane following him.

"Don't mind him. Let's just get off this damn plane already." Akane said as he walked to the exit.

Once all the "baggage" was off the jet, Gregor and everyone else helped pile it in several black trucks. He didn't feel exactly comfortable riding in a truck with an explosive device behind him.

"Me and Michael will commandeer the first car. Drystan and Akane, in the second." Drake said once the supplies were loaded. "Gregor, you're riding with 2nd lieutenant Beretta. He's already in the third car. We will meet at a motel to discuss why exactly we are here."

Gregor headed to his assigned truck and saw a large burly black man with rippling muscles. A goatee was visible and a toothpick hung from his mouth. He was fiddling with a handgun, trying to dislodge a bullet.

"Just bang the top of the gun. That should free it up a bit." Gregor said getting in the car. The man raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and slammed his fist on the top. The gun shifted and the bullet moved into place.

"Impressive technique. I'll have to remember that." The man said with a smile. "Oh, my name is 2nd lieutenant Alan Beretta from the twelfth district branch of the government. You?"

"Er, Gregor Blake from the Special Assassination Corps Branch, Elite status, named 'Fox.'" Gregor said awkwardly. He had never told someone his complete position before.

Alan nodded in satisfaction. "An elite eh? It's an honor to meet one in person." Gregor gave a brief nod and stared at the moving scenery from the window. It was relaxing, satisfying to see his home town again. Yet, most of it is still a blur.

The ride only lasted five to ten minutes before stopping at a motel. A crummy, rotten, and familiar motel. Gregor shrugged at the thought and stepped out of the car. He followed Alan into the motel and saw that everyone there was standing around. Ghost and Rand were in the corner talking.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Gregor asked surprised.

"Oh, we've been here for a little bit actually. Where do you think you're information came from hmm?" Rand said, smiling.

"That explains it. How long have you been here?" Gregor asked taking a seat on a chair. "What are you doing by yourselves is a better question actually."

The pair blushed. "Your disgusting! Besides, we've only been here for about a week." Ghost exclaimed, her face flushed.

Gregor smirked. "Hey, a lot can happen in a week you know?" Rand smiled but shook his head.

"Fox! Come here will you?" Drake called. Gregor got up and walked over to his commander who was carrying a key. "We got our room. Start packing up boys."

"Um," the receptionist said, "the elevator hasn't been operational in ages. You'll have to climb the stairs." Drake shrugged and gestured to Gregor and Rand at the bags. Sighing, the pair began to bring up the supplies, which were disguised as large suitcases, up the stairway.

At the supposed floor, Gregor opened the door to room A10. Another vibe like he's been here hit him and blurriness clouded his eyes. He leaned on the doorframe to keep from falling.

"Yo Gregor! You okay man?" Rand asked earnestly.

"Yeah. Must've gotten a bit carsick. It's nothing." Gregor responded standing up straight. "No need to worry now." Rand gave him a small smile, patted his back, and helped move the supplies in. The two of them began to bring out computers and folders crammed with information.

The rest of the group walked into the room with Drake locking the door behind him.

"All right, let's get down to work." Drake said, sitting at a computer and opening up documents. One was labeled "New York" and he opened it up. In the document showed and area of Central Park and a small clearing that had a highlighted box. Drake put his finger on the box. "This is where we enter in. Me, Akane, and Ghost will stay in the tunnels beyond a stone slab while the rest will take out targets. Out government has supplied us information that there are terrorists down there."

"Terrorists are in New York? Shit, it's freaking 911 all over again." Drystan said with a snort.

Drake glared at Drystan. "Anyways, we are to eliminate the forces down there. Their supposed leader is a woman, but don't let that stop you from taking her down."

"How the hell are we supposed to get there?" Michael asked, examining the screen.

"Good question. Our intelligence say that once we are in the tunnels, there is a large hole. We will use ropes to get down there." Drake said, shutting the document on the computer. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up before midnight. That is all."

Everyone else but Gregor went to separate rooms since he was at his already. He moved to his room and stripped of his clothes and leapt in the shower. He turned on the faucet and waited for the water to warm up before letting the water touch him.

As the hot water drizzled on him, Gregor was letting his mind wander. It was a bit pointless since it's still a bit blank. He sighed and washed his hair along with his body. He shut off the shower, dried himself, and put on some nightwear before laying in the bed. He set a handgun beside the bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Something was shaking him violently. Gregor immediately grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger at the person. Nothing but the click came from the gun and Gregor opened his eyes. Standing above him was Ghost holding his magazine for his handgun.

"Good thing I took this out before I tried waking you." Ghost said, shoving the gun aside. "Wake up sleepy head. It's midnight." Ghost set the magazine clip on the nightstand and walked out the door.

Gregor rubbed his eyes and placed the clip back in his gun. He stood up and put on all-black clothes that he was assigned. He saw that all the equipment that was in his room were cleared out also.

"Damn, I sleep too heavily!" Gregor said to himself, scratching his head. He hid the gun under his shirt and walked out the door. He examined the room, feeling as if he was leaving a part of him there. Turning off the light, Gregor shut the door to the room and locked the door.

Gregor walked down the stairs and saw the receptionist asleep on the desk, drool pooling around her cheek. Rand was looking at her trying not to burst out laughing. Drake was just shaking his head, smiling. He saw Gregor and gestured him to follow. With Rand following them, the two of them stepped outside where Alan was smoking.

"I thought you said you were gonna wake me up commander. Not Ghost." Gregor teased.

"Shut up, I was hungry. Besides, she wakes up too early." Drake said with a yawn. "Get in the trucks, we were already all packed up when you finally decided to wake up." Gregor shrugged and got into the truck with Alan sitting in the front, the cigarrette still hung in his mouth.

The truck began moving to Central Park, getting there in only five minutes. While still inside the trucks, everyone(except the drivers) began to put on equipment. Ammo pouches, guns, and night-vision goggles were put on Gregor.

Waiting until no one was in sight, the team walked out of the trucks and snuck to the stone slab. Drake tried to push the rock aside, but it was completely sealed shut from ice.

"Place some mini-explosives around the edges. It'll be enough to blow off the sides and not cause any attention." Drake explained. Michael got out about five of them from his back pouch and placed them along the edges of the stone.

"Do it!" Drake ordered. Michael clicked the detonator and the explosives burst with surprisingly little sound. The edges crumbled off and Alan pushed the stone to the side. "Alright good work Michael. Drystan and Rand, go and get the supplies while we get Michael geared up for reconnaissance."

The two grumbled and walked away while Gregor began to study the tunnels. As the document on the computer said, there was a large hole at the end of one. He got out a glow-stick and cracked it on, throwing it down the hole. It took about 8 seconds to hit the bottom, indicating that the hole fell quite a large distance.

"Hey Drake, how much rope do we have in feet?" Gregor called down the tunnels, his voice echoing on the cement walls.

"About eighty feet per rope with four ropes. Why?" Drake called back.

"The drop is easily over one hundred fifty feet. I dropped a glow-stick and it fell eight seconds before hitting the bottom!" Gregor explained. "All I know for sure is that we'll need to tie the ropes together and have us rappel down one at a time."

"Got it. Ghost, get to work on it while I set up the computers." Drake answered. Gregor headed back to his commander where everyone was attaching cameras to their heads. They were to help Drake keep track of us and see where each member was heading.

Gregor placed a camera on his head and was handed a sniper rifle from Akane. He placed the rifle on his back and walked to Drake.

"We're gonna send you guys down now, get ready and meet us at the hole!" announced Drake. "Me and Akane will be observing you while you carry out your assignments. Michael is already down the hole and scouting the place. Go!"

Gregor hooked the sniper rifle onto his back and followed the rest of the group down the tunnels. Drystan went down first followed by Ghost, who gave Rand a hug before rappelling down.

"Good luck." Gregor said, patting Rand on the back. Rang gave a smile and a brief nod before he repelled down. Gregor waited until Rand was in position.

"Alright Gregor, go down now." Drake said from his radio. "Michael will tell you were to go."

Gregor grabbed on the rope and rappelled down, his feet hitting the ground. He turned on his night vision goggles and studies his position. Rocks surrounded him in a cavern.

"Michael, where is everyone located?" Gregor asked in his radio.

"Up on cliffs. Follow the path on the left, you need to see this!" Michael replied. Gregor pulled out his rifle and walked down the rocky path. He saw an opening and went towards it, his gun readied. A lit city was in the middle of an extremely large clearing with wall surrounding it. The city seemed to be completely stone and was sculptured beautifully.

"Hey Fox! Up here!" called a voice quietly. Gregor turned his head and saw Alan and Rand on top of a cliff that over-looked the city. "This is an excellent sniping spot!" They tossed down a rope for him to climb.

Gregor clipped himself onto the rope and started to go up. The strap of his goggles loosened and slid off. He tried to grab them, but found nothing but air. The goggles fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.

"Shit!" Gregor cursed.

"What happened?" Rand asked somewhere up above.

"My night vision goggles fell off my head. They're broke now, crap!" Gregor said frustrated. A cloud of dust, that was formed by the goggles hitting the ground, covered Gregor. He coughed, and for a split second, the whole cavern lit up. He gasped and lost his grip, but was still on the rope because of the clip.

"What the hell?" Gregor yelled in confusion.

"What now?" Alan called.

"The whole damn cavern just lit up! You didn't see it?" A long, eerie silence followed.

"What are you talking about?" Alan finally said, his voice filled in confusion. "The place is still pitch black except for the city."

Gregor furrowed his brow and scratched his head. Did he just imagine it? Maybe. He climbed up the rest of the rope, tripped over Rand and Alan's sniper positions, and layed down at his own.

A few minutes rolled by before Drake's voice came over the intercom. "Alright ladies, you are all above the city named 'Regalia'. Fox, you take out their leader while the rest take out sentry guards. The leader is in the tallest building at the highest point, it's where she eats. Look for her at the head of the table. Out."

"Damn. I wonder who even got this information." Alan whispered.

"Yeah." Gregor said. He saw the building and quickly identified the target at the head of a table. The table was piled with all sorts of foods and people were gathered around, eating and laughing.

Gregor aimed at the girl and studied his target. A woman, in her late 20's maybe was sitting on a throne wearing formal clothes. A large gold crown was placed on her head.

A wave of nausea flushed into him, just like that time at the apartment buildings. Out of his queasiness, his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet soared to the building, threw the opening of the building, and came a few inches of the woman's head.

The woman jumped up and looked out of the opening. She looked at the bullet-hole, stared out the window, and pointed a finger directly at Gregor's spot. He stood up and something whizzed by his leg. He turned and saw the thing sticking in the rock beside him. He pulled it out and saw it was an arrow.

"Shit! Get down!" Gregor cried to Rand and Alan. His response was a terrible cry and a gurgling sound. He turned and saw the silhouetted outline of Alan standing erect with about five arrows dug into his chest.

"Alan!" Rand yelled. Alan staggered back and fell of the cliff, his body smashing on the ground from the 50-foot drop.

"Alan's down!" Rand called frantically into his radio. "We've been compromised! I repeat, we have been-!" Rand got cut off as a man wearing armor from head-to-toe knocked him out with the butt of a sword.

Gregor aimed his rifle and the man and shot. The bullet ricocheted off the armor and the man began to run towards him. Gregor pulled out his knife and stabbed the man in between the armor plating. The man fell to the ground with the knife lodged into his stomach.

Gregor kneeled beside Rand and checked his pulse. It was a bit slow, but it was beating.

"Me and Ghost are falling back to the extraction point! Let's go!" said Drystan on the radio. "Damnit! Michael's dead! Get going Fox, you're gonna get left behind!"

"Affirmative. Rand unconscious, but I'm gonna get him out!" Gregor responded. As soon as he picked up Rand, something hit Gregor in the temple. He collapsed to the ground, unable to move and his vision blurring.

"Get him to the dungeon and secure his possessions." barked a rather familiar voice.

"Of course sir." said another voice. Gregor felt himself being lifted, then darkness fell over his eyes.


	9. The Interrogation

_**Hello there readers! I wanted to thank you for your reviews and all the people who have read The Assassin! I wanted to get the next chapter up for you guys so you can continue to see what happens. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**~Nick410**_

**Something hard hit Gregor across the face, causing him to wake up. His eyes opened slowly and studied the room. He was in a dimly-lit small room, a stone door on his left. He was strapped to a stone chair with the same rope he used to rappel down. A single torch was in a holder, the moving flame making eerie dancing shadows.**

"**General Mareth, the Overlander has awoken." said a man with armor covering him.**

"**Good. Wake the other ones." said the supposed General Mareth from the back, "Fetch the Queen while you are at it." The soldier bowed and exited the room and shut the stone door behind him.**

**Mareth stepped into the light and Gregor was shocked at his appearance. He had huge, rippling muscles and a hardened face. Although he was leaning on an artificial leg, one look of his violet eyes proved that he could still kill anyone who tampers with him.**

"**Hello there Overlander. Would you mind why you were trying to kill our liege?" Mareth asked in a rather polite tone.**

"**Actually, I do." Gregor retorted with a smirk. Mareth's face turned to a smile, but his hand clenched into a fist. He swung his fist at Gregor's face, which collided and blood shot from his mouth. Gregor's head swung violently to the side making his neck crack.**

"**I do not have all day. There are three other people I have to talk to. Do not waste my time with your friends if you wont tell me." Mareth said. Gregor laughed and spat at Mareth. Like lightning, Mareth had his fist slammed in Gregor's stomach. Gregor's body rocked for a second, then blood immediately spewed from his mouth. His chair fell to the ground and Gregor fell with it. He couldn't even utter a cry of pain since the wind was knocked out of him.**

**The door to the room opened up, releasing wind inside and making the torchlight dance wildly. In the doorway stood a woman dressed in a very formal robe. She looked to be in her late 20's just like Gregor. She strode across to Gregor, stood over to Mareth, and re-positioned a golden crown on top of her head.**

"**The other Overlanders refuse to speak of this matter." She announced. She turned to Gregor and her face twisted into anger. "And what of him?"**

"**The same I'm afraid." He answered. He picked Gregor and his chair up and placed him back on the ground. The woman nodded and kneeled next to Gregor.**

"**You look oddly familiar…but no matter! Who are you? State your business here!" the woman demanded. Gregor remained silent and continued to stared at the ground. "Very well, have it your own way. Search him."**

**Mareth walked to Gregor and pulled out his gun and knifes. He began to check his pockets and pulled out a picture. He examined the picture and furrowed his brow.**

"**What is it?" The woman asked.**

"**It is a picture that seems to be rather old." Mareth replied handing the picture over. The woman took the picture and studied it. Her eyes grew huge and she glared at Gregor. Her hand suddenly came into contact with his face, and the smack sounded like a gunshot. Gregor fell back onto the ground uttering a moan, his face stinging at where the red hand mark was.**

"**Where did you obtain this photo?!" The woman demanded, showing Gregor the picture. It showed two kids sitting next to each other, a boy and a girl. The girl leaned on the boy, her head resting on his cheek. They were both smiling with a dark expression over there eyes. Gregor could have sworn he had seen this before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.**

"**How should I know?" Gregor answered. "What's it about that makes you so hyped up?"**

"**That is me and the one boy I ever truly loved! Now you better tell me how you have came into possession of this, or I will kill you!" The woman yelled.**

"**I already told you damnit! I don't know!" Gregor exclaimed back before spitting out a mouth-full of blood. The woman reached for her necklace that hid beneath the front of her dress. She pulled the necklace out and at the end of it was another photo. She put it close to Gregor's face to examine it.**

**In the photo was the same pair of kids, except only this time, they were dancing. The boy held the girl in the air, and the pair had flashing smiles on their faces. Yet again, Gregor knew he had seen this photo somehow.**

"**He had left me with this picture and took the one you now obtain with him when he left! So what did you do with Gregor?!" The woman exclaimed, putting the photo-necklace back on and concealing it. Gregor remained silent at of confusion. There wasn't many people with the name Gregor, but surely she couldn't mean him, right?**

"**What the hell are you talking about? I'm Gregor!" Gregor answered confusedly. The woman held her gaze, her dazzling eyes locked on him. She picked him up and slammed him against the wall.**

"**You lie! Gregor would not try to kill his love whom he has not seen in sixteen years!" The woman yelled. The rope that was restraining Gregor fell to the ground, and he fell with it.**

**Mareth picked him up and shoved him against the wall again, his elbow digging into his neck. "She is correct, I have personally fought along side with him. He would not betray us like this!"**

"**Ugh! Just listen to me! I don't know who anyone is down here except my men!" Gregor responded. "Hell, I don't even remember my past! My name is Gregor Blake, but I could care less if you didn't believe me!"**

**The woman was looking at him with a gaze that seemed to look right into his soul. She pulled out her sword and slashed at Gregor's throat. His body moved on it's own and pushed Mareth off of him. His hand grabbed the woman's, twisted the sword out of her grasp, grabbed the sword in midair, and had it across the woman's throat.**

**The woman stared into Gregor's eyes with wide ones. She turned and stroked his cheek, her mouth wide open.**

**Gregor jumped back, but his sword still pointed at her. "Whoa! What the hell was that for?!"**

"**It is true…it is you…" The woman said, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" Gregor demanded.**

"**It is you Gregor! You have returned!" The woman said before hugging him. Gregor pushed her away and backed up against the wall.**

"**Oh, so now you believe that I'm Gregor. Well you're correct about one thing, yes my name is Gregor, but I'm not this other guy you're talking about!"**

"**But you are!" Mareth said.**

"**What the hell makes you think I am?!" Gregor asked.**

"**You're a rager, that is the proof." Mareth responded. "I shall leave you two alone." Mareth bowed at the woman and walked out the door before shutting it.**

"**Whoa, whoa! Hold on for a second! First tell me, what the bloody hell is a damn rager?!" Gregor asked confused.**

"**You have lost your memory, but surely you cannot have forgotten my name." The woman said. "It is I, Queen Luxa."**

_**Hah, hah, hah! A bit of a twist eh? Will he remember, or still try to find out what the hell's going on? IMPORTANT: If you review, please put the name of your favorite character in "The Assassin," excluding any original characters like Gregor, Luxa, Mareth, etc. Thank you!**_

_**~Nick410**_


	10. Memories and Reunions

_Hello there again my faithful readers! I really appreciate all the positive reviews so far. I had time to work on the future chapters' outcomes and I bet you'll be surprised for every twist I throw at you. Enjoy…_

_~Nick410_

As soon as the woman said her name, visions of a younger version of herself followed. Her name was Luxa, and Gregor remembered that he was in love with her for as long as he can remember. He remembered their first flight. He remembered their first kiss. He remembered everything, all from just a name.

Gregor stretched out a trembling hand and gently stroked Luxa's face. "That name. I remember that name."

Luxa smiled and cupped Gregor's hands with hers. "I have waited so long. So long to see you again, to be with you Gregor." She leaned up and kissed Gregor. Just like their first kiss, it was like a warm and tingly sensation bubbled in him.

Their lips parted and Luxa drew back, her face braking into a smile. Gregor smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I am so sorry Luxa, I tried to kill you…I can never take that back…" Gregor said lowering his head. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "What a fool I am!"

Luxa pulled up his head so she could look at him. She wiped away the tears and kissed him again. "All that matters now is that you are with me." Gregor smiled and wrapped Luxa in his arms, cherishing the moment. Just as soon as he hugged her, his flashed open and broke the hug.

"Gregor, what is the matter?" Luxa asked.

"I need to see my men to safety first. Where are they?" Gregor responded. Luxa raised her eyebrows, but opened the door and gestured him to stay right in the room. Luxa turned the corner and several creaky noises followed. Rand's voice suddenly broke in which consisted of a few sentences of cursing and complaining about the ropes. Gregor looked out the door and Rand raised his head at him.

"Hmph, could've loosened them a bit at least. Damn!" Rand complained, rubbing his wrists.

"Hello to you too." Gregor laughed.

"Good to see that you're in one piece Fox." Rand replied with his flashy smile. His orange eyes seemed to be laughing almost.

Luxa's voice came from the side of another doorway, "Who is this 'Fox' you are talking to?" She peeked her head around the corner to look. "There is no animal here."

"Oh, that would be me." Gregor responded. Luxa raised one eyebrow in confusion. "It's a long story Luxa, I'll tell you about it later." Luxa still had her eyebrow up, but nodded and turned back into the room.

"Who's the pale chick?" Rand asked as he leaned against the wall. Gregor gave a small chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Rand." Gregor replied with a laugh. Rand raised his eyebrows as if he were challenging him.

"Try me." Rand challenged with a smile.

Gregor scratched the back of his head. "I guess you can say that me and her have been in love with each other for God knows how long." Rand stared at him, his eyes wide.

"Wait…huh???" Rand said, taken aback. Gregor gave him his I-told-you look and chuckled. Rand looked from Gregor to where Luxa, and back at Gregor. "You're kidding, right?"

Gregor shook his head. "Nope. It's also a long story."

"What is?" asked a voice from the corner where Luxa was. Drystan stepped out into the torch-light rubbing his wrists.

"Welcome back Drystan." Gregor asked.

Drystan gave a brief chuckle. "Much obliged Fox." He looked around the hallway and looked out a window. "So…where the hell are we?"

"I'll explain what's going on when Ghost get's here. Until then, let's-" Gregor got cut off as a pair of arms slammed into Rand.

"You're okay!" Ghost exclaimed giving Rand a bear-hug. "Oh I'm so happy!"

"I'd…be happy…if you would let…me breath…" Rand choked out.

Ghost immediately released her hold. "Heh, oops!"

"Well now that the gang's all here, why don't you explain what the hell's going on?" Drystan asked impatiently. Gregor nodded and began to tell them all he knew. He couldn't say some things since certain memories were mysteriously gone. He told them about him and Luxa, the Underland itself, and ended with telling them that he was a rager. Everyone in the room was quiet for a while.

"Well that sums it up at least." Drystan finally said.

"Aw! Two young lovers finally reunite! It's so romantic!" Ghost exclaimed with a cheerful grin.

"But what in God's name is a rager? It sounds like an STD after getting it on a bunch of times." Rand said before getting punched in the face by Ghost.

"I might be of assistance for that question." said a large silhouetted figure that appeared behind Luxa. Something long emerged from him, picked Rand up, and set him on his feet.

"Why thank you." Rand said, brushing himself off. He looked at the figure and his eyes grew huge. He took a step back and pointed at the figure, his mouth open. The figure stepped into the torchlight and was visible. The figure was a large rat that had scars outlined all across his body. The most visible one was a large scar that was on his face.

"You know, it's not nice to point." The rat pointed out. Rand stumbled to the ground. "It talks!" Rand yelled in horror.

"No duh you idiot. I wasn't born stupid in case you were wondering." The rat responded. Drystan pulled out his gun and pointed it at the rat, but Gregor knocked the gun from his hand.

"Don't shoot him!" Gregor yelled at Drystan.

"Are you crazy? Look at the thing!" Drystan replied back. The rat shrugged and leaned on the wall.

"I know him, that's why." He turned to the rat. "Hello Ripred, long time no see eh?"

"Hello back my favorite little rager. All grown up I see." replied the lazy rat with a yawn. "What brings you back here?"

Gregor laughed. "Actually, I don't really remember much." Ripred nodded and began to gnaw on a bone that was on a ledge. Rand turned green, Drystan still kept his distance, and Ghost was screaming and running down the hallway. Luxa ran after her calling for her to come back.

"Lovely. What's up with your fellow Overlanders? I'm not that ugly." Ripred asked with a mouthful of bone. Luxa gave a muffled laugh and Ripred glared at her. "Laugh it up bond!"

"I guess it's not everyday when you see a rat the size of you who talks." Gregor answered sarcastically.

Ripred nodded again and snatched Drystan's gun from the floor with his tail. "Is it just me, or was this the same thing your father was going to make for the rats when King Gorger was still alive?"

"A bit, except it's a real gun this time. The other one just shot plastic balls." Gregor said. Ripred looked at it one more time and tossed it to Drystan. Drystan caught it and put it back into it's holster.

"Can we get moving? We must let our four quarters know that Gregor has returned!" Luxa urged after she brought Ghost back.

Gregor raised his eyebrow. "Quarters?"

Luxa slapped her head. "I forgot to tell you. A few years after you left, some rebellions of having the gnawers on our side had risen. After the palace stopped it, we decided to split Regalia into four parts, North, South, East, and West quarters."

"Then where are we?" Rand asked. All heads turned to him. "What? You didn't think I was paying attention did you?"

"We are in the place called The Center. The Center consists of mainly the palace. Each quarter, including The Center, has their own military, power, and assassin." Luxa answered.

Gregor was taken aback. "Assassin?"

"Correct. And I can see that you are too." Luxa said to Drystan.

Drystan raised up his hands, "No offence. I was just following orders."

Luxa nodded. "None taken."

"If each Quarter has their own assassin, who's The Center's?" Ghost asked as she folded her arms. Luxa gestured everyone to follow her.

"It is better if we talk while we are moving." Luxa explained. "The Center does not have an assassin since we haven't had one who we can claim. We are still looking for one, but we have had peace for quite some time now."

"So no more wars?" Gregor asked.

"Nothing major. Just brief conflicts with some of the other creatures. We have had minor incidents with the cutters, but then again, the cutters are the enemies of almost all life down here."

"What the hell's a cutter?" Ghost asked, furrowing her brow.

"Imagine an ant the size of you. That's what a cutter is." Ripred explained. Ghost gave a look of shock. "They're pretty annoying if you ask me." The group continued to move in silence, taking in Regalia's beauty. Every villager they passed, not one of them didn't look at Gregor and his team. Shouts of "Is that the Warrior?" and "The Warrior, he has returned!" filled the air.

Rand turned to Gregor. "Um, Warrior? Do they mean you?" Gregor gave a slight nod.

"I was prophesized as 'The Warrior' when I fell down here seventeen years ago." Gregor answered. "I killed myself, as in The Warrior title, when I broke Sandwich's sword."

Drystan gave a look of confusion, "Sandwich's sword?"

"Correct. Bartholomew of Sandwich had come down here once and had his legendary blade kept here before he died." Gregor responded.

"How did he die?" Ghost asked.

"I don't really know, but I believe he died without our sun." Gregor said.

"Well doesn't that give me a warm and fuzzy feeling about this place." Rand said gruffly. Ghost shoved him in the stomach with her elbow.

Luxa piped up, "Speaking of Sandwich, we have actually re-forged the sword for you."

Gregor let out a sigh. "Oh goodie. I guess I'm the Warrior all over again."

Luxa raised an eyebrow at Gregor. "Just the Warrior? Oh no, you have an even bigger responsibility than just being the Warrior."

"Then what else am I doing?" Gregor asked as they all walked into the palace.

Luxa smiled. "After we tell all of Regalia your return, you will become the new king of course!"

_Well, what do you think? If you think this is a twist, just wait for what I have planned next. Sorry I can't update fast, have a lot to deal with here. Love, Peace, and Ramen Please! Ciao!~Nick410_


	11. The New King

_Hello freaky darlings! I am glad to announce that I have the next few chapters completely thought up! The twists will blow you away, they even surprised me! How does that even happen? Do you want to know? Then continue reading! Bwahahah!(Favorite this story for the evil laugh LOL!)_

_~Nick410_

"What? Already?" Gregor asked, shocked. Ripred kept on gnawing on his bone, uninterested at the sudden news. Drystan sighed and mumbled something undistinguishable to himself. Ghost was smiling and clapping. Rand just looked annoyed at Ghost's hopping around.

"Of course. There is no one else but you for me." Luxa responded with a smile, taking Gregor's hand.

"I know, we've already established that. But what of Vikus' approval?" Gregor asked. Luxa's face suddenly darkened, and her grip on Gregor's hand tightened. Ripred began to slowly clap.

"Good work little rager. Way to go on hitting the emotional side of your lover. Humans, I can never understand them fully." Ripred commented. Luxa shot him a deadly glare which Ripred stuck his paws in the air, the bone clung in his jaw. "Hey, you know it's true."

Luxa flared. "Do not ever bring that up around me again, or your head will be perched outside my room!"

Ripred raised an eyebrow. "I love you too, jeez." He turned to Gregor. "See what an awesome bond I have? We're supposed to save each other's lives, and she wants to decapitate me. Don't you feel the love just pouring out?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Gregor asked confused.

"You really don't know?" Ripred asked, barely caring. Gregor gave Ripred a glare as if it said, "You're stupid!"

"Vikus died many years ago Gregor. He passed to the next life." Luxa said after throwing a rock at Ripred's face.

Gregor felt a twinge of sadness strike him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know"

Luxa still had pain on her face, but lifted her head high and said with a faint smile, "It is alright. You had no idea of knowing." She moved to a stone door and opened it. "Come, enter."

Inside was Mareth and a huge man with rippling muscles talking to each other while pointing at various points on a map that seemed to be Regalia. The two looked up as the door opened and bowed at Luxa.

"Greetings my Queen, how fare you?" asked the man. Gregor noticed that he was wearing a dark-violet colored armor and had a spear hooked to his back and a sword at his hip. A thin, black scarf-like object hung from around his neck and trailed to the floor.

Luxa gave a curt nod. "Better now that our Warrior is back with us." The man shot a look at Gregor that was mixed with surprise and suspicion.

"Is this the Overlander that had mentioned in the prophesies?" The man asked to Luxa. Gregor gave a shocked look at Luxa.

Luxa put a hand on his cheek to comfort him. "He only means the ones you have already done." Gregor let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to be apart of was another one of Sandwich's prophecies. "Gregor, this is Brick, the commander of all enforcers in Regalia."

Gregor gave a small nod at Brick. "Commander eh? That's impressive."

"Not nearly as much as being the 'Warrior' my liege." Brick replied with a small bow. His gave turned to Gregor's team. "And who might these be?"

Drystan stiffened up at Bricks size while Rand was chatting away with Ghost. "Er…these are my accomplices that came here with me."

Brick gave a stone-cold glare at them. "You mean the people who attempted to kill Queen Luxa?"

Luxa placed a hand on Brick's shoulder. "Now, now Brick. We must not worry about mistakes and focus on Gregor's return!"

"Yes my queen." Brick grumbled.

Smiling, Luxa stepped back and intertwined her fingers with Gregor's. "Thank you. Please gather all of Regalia for the special announcement!"

Brick scratched the back of his head. "What shall I say to them?"

"Do not say anything about Gregor's return. Just say that I order them to come. It is a very important matter that needs to be attended." Brick gave a curt nod and walked out the door.

Drystan let out a long sigh once Brick was out of ear-shot. "Phew, that guy is intimidating! It felt like if I did one thing wrong, he'll turn me into an accordion!"

"So when is this 'special announcement' happening?" Ghost asked to Luxa with a bright smile. Luxa took a step back from Ghost, an eyebrow arched up.

"In a couple of hours. While you are waiting, we will have Gregor's allies escorted to their resting places." Luxa said.

Rand gave a worried look. "Oh goodie, we get into the mix of things and now we die. Lovely." Ripred gave a snort of laughter and continued to gnaw on his bone. The bone snapped in two, and he continued to gnaw on both pieces, the sides making indentations in his mouth. Ghost gave a disgusted look and turned away.

"No, no, they mean like your resting quarters." Gregor explained. Drystan gave a disapproving nod but followed a guard out the door. Rand and Ghost gave a wary look at each other and followed Mareth out the door.

Luxa stared at Gregor and smiled. "It looks like we will be wed soon." She moved over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Gregor wrapped his arms around her and gave a chuckle.

"I can't wait. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." Gregor replied with a smile. He leaned his head forward and kissed Luxa on the forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a romantic sigh. Gregor felt complete happiness, happiness he hasn't felt since he left the Underland. The two stayed like that, briefly exchanging kisses and holding each other in there arms.

Two hours passed by and a guard knocked on the door. Gregor and Luxa separated, but intertwined fingers. The guard entered the room and told them that all Regalians were in the arena, waiting for the important announcement.

"Well? Shall we go?" Luxa asked with a smile. Gregor smiled back and nodded. "We shall fly there on Aurora."

Gregor raised an eyebrow. "Aurora? How's she doing?" Luxa gave a blank look. "How fare she?" Gregor explained.

Luxa gave an understanding laugh. "Oh, she is very well and strong like always. After sixteen years, she is still healthy and trains younger bats." Gregor gave a smile and walked with her to the top of the palace where the magnificent gold bat was waiting.

Aurora had definitely aged, her fur didn't have the same brilliant shine it did, but she looked more experienced. Her body was covered with small and deep scars that were from former battles, but none were close to fresh. She bowed her head at the pair.

"Welcome back Overlander, how fare you?" Aurora purred. Her voice remained the same as before. Gregor bowed back to her.

"Much better now that I'm back with Luxa." Gregor replied back with a shining smile.

Aurora gave on of her rare laughs. "You two always were close together. Come, we must go to the arena." Luxa threw her legs over her bond and Gregor sat right behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She gave a slight giggle and leaned on Gregor's shoulder, her hair tickling his ear just like that one time so long ago. Aurora took off with a gust leaving behind and soared through the tops of Regalia. Gregor savored this moment, holding the girl he was going to marry flying overhead the most beautiful city. Sadly, they arrived at the arena way too soon. Gregor released his hold around Luxa's waist and intertwined each other's fingers.

Cheers and Yells began to become closer and closer as the walked through the back of the arena to the speaking podium. The roaring of the Regalians was deafening and sounded like one of the coliseums during a gladiator fight in movies. Luxa pulled a burgundy cape over her shoulders, positioned her crown to her liking, and threw Gregor his own cape. Smooth velvet covered the entire cape making Gregor ponder on how someone could obtain this in the Underland.

"You do not like it?" Luxa asked, raising an eyebrow. She walked over to a stone shelf and pulled out a couple more capes. "We have many more."

Gregor gave a slight shake of his head. "This is perfect. Just kinda wondering how you were able to obtain velvet of this quality down here." Luxa smiled and pointed up, indicating it was from the Overland. "Ah, I see."

"Shall we go then?" Luxa asked, holding out her hand once again. Gregor nodded and cupped each other's hands and both walked out to the entrance of the arena. As soon as they were seen, frantic cheers erupted from the arena. Gregor winced at the sudden change of loudness while Luxa gave a faint laugh at him.

She held up one of her hands to silence the crowd, and the noise almost immediately disappeared. "Fellow Underlanders!" Luxa announced in a strong, clear voice. "The Warrior has returned!" Even more cheers erupted from the crowd. People were trying to communicate to Gregor, but he couldn't make out the undistinguishable words along with the cluster of others. He gingerly raised a hand and waved it.

"Also, we are to be wed by tomorrow! Gregor will become Regalia's new king!" Luxa announced. This comment made the arena dead quiet, then disagreements or approvals rose up. Gregor could hear from some of the Underlanders that the king has to be from here, while others were just downright disgusted at the mention. Other people who were approving were saying that he is a wish choice, and Luxa's only love.

Gregor whispered in Luxa's ear, "What happens if they don't even agree?" Luxa gave a small shrug.

"I am the Queen, what I say is what happens. I could have everyone leave me and live in Regalia by myself, but I would not." Luxa replied. She had obviously pondered these thoughts before. She held up her hand again and the noise died down. "Even if you do not agree with this decision, we will continue as planned. I thank you for your time." Luxa turned on her heel and walked to the back of the arena. Gregor hesitated at a moment, looked at the people who were still ranting their opinion, and followed Luxa. She had put the cape back into the shelf, so he returned his.

"That was pretty crazy in there." Gregor said with a laugh as they reached a clearing where Aurora was waiting.

Luxa raised an eyebrow. "Crazy? What does this mean of what you speak of?" She re-adjusted her crown to fit slightly on the side of her head.

"You know, like 'chaotic.'" Gregor explained. Luxa nodded in understanding and leapt on Aurora's back. Gregor positioned himself just like he was and to slowly drift off during the flight. Luxa giggled and kept on poking Gregor in his ribs to waken him.

"Do not fall asleep now my dear. We are almost at the palace." Luxa said with her dazzling eyes sparkling. A large bat suddenly appeared next to Aurora and exchanged words that couldn't be heard by human ears.

Gregor gave a tired blink. "Hey, who's the bat?" He whispered to Luxa. One of the bat's ears twitched, indicating he has clearly heard his question.

"Greetings Warrior. They call me Glim and I am the captain of all Regalian bats." The giant bat responded with a mixture of a purr and a growl. "If you will excuse me." He veered to the right and disappeared.

Scratching his head, Gregor yet out a yawn. "Lovely guy isn't he? I can feel his admiration for me just radiating from him."

"Really? I felt nothing." Luxa responded.

Gregor gave her a did-you-really-just-say-that look. "Sarcasm Luxa. I was kidding."

Luxa snapped her fingers. "Oh! Just when I had thought I was starting to understand it better." Gregor let out a playful sigh and continued to ride in silence to the palace. Aurora landed at the top of the palace and Gregor and Luxa slid off her back.

"My apologies Luxa, but I must help Glim with some training purposes." Aurora said. "You two sleep, I have too much excitement about the great news that I can't just sit still." Luxa nodded and Aurora flew off to the training grounds where several other bats were flying around.

Gregor and Luxa walked through the nearly-deserted halls with intertwined hands. "So Aurora and Glim eh?" Gregor said as they walked to her room. Luxa shook her head in disapproval.

"No. They merely just strain together. If something was going on between them, I would know." Luxa replied. Gregor lifted and eyebrow to her. "She is my bond after all." Gregor nodded and decided to leave that topic where it was, but it was kinda useless since they were already at Luxa's royal room.

"Well…goodnight!" Gregor said.

"Goodnight? What do you mean goodnight?" Luxa responded. Gregor gave a shrug as a confused look was on his face. "You can sleep with me tonight you know."

Gregor gave a surprised look. "Am I even allowed to do that? I mean, we're still not wed together at this moment."

Luxa shut him up by placing a finger to his lips. "You seem to have forgotten, I am the queen." She leaned forward and began to kiss Gregor romantically. He moved inside of the room with Luxa still kissing him and slowly shut the door.

The Next Day

Gregor slowly opened an eye. He moved it in every direction, studying the room. He was in a bed, Luxa's bed with no Luxa in it. He leaned up while his arm supported his weight. Looking down, he noticed a couple thin white sheets were covering Gregor's body.

A side of the bed suddenly began to shrink and Gregor turned his head. Luxa was on the side of the bed wearing nothing but a nightgown and a robe. She leaned in and kissed Gregor where his scar he had required from the Bane was.

"Wake up now Gregor. Today is the day." Luxa said as she leaned he head on Gregor's scarred chest.

Gregor ran his fingers through her soft hair and rubbed her cheek with the back of his other hand. "Don't worry, I am." He put an arm around her shoulder and gave a sigh of happiness. Luxa looked up and gave a soft kiss on his lips. The two remained there for a while before Luxa had to get up and get ready for the big day.

She threw Gregor some very formal clothes and told him to wash up before. "Wait, are you just gonna burn my clothes also?"

"Why would we? We have no more war with most rats anymore. But if you wish, I could." Luxa responded as she moved to the back of her room out of Gregor's vision. Her robe and nightgown were thrown to the side.

"I'd rather keep them." Gregor laughed. He stood up from the bed and slid on over to Luxa, who was now, wearing a very formal outfit. "Well you change awfully fast."

Luxa gave a smile. "I believe so. Wash up in the bath over there." She pointed a finger to another room Gregor had not been in yet.

Gregor raised an eyebrow. "They put a bath in your own room?"

"Yes. Howard did not want anyone to see me in the bare skin as I am the queen." Luxa responded. "Although that did not stop us yesterday."

"Howard? How is he doing anyway?" Gregor asked thinking of the doctor that refused to accept Luxa and him together.

Luxa continued to fondle with her dress. "He is very well. I often do not see him as much since he now the head medical doctor of Regalia." Gregor nodded with a surprised look. He assumed that Howard would just stop becoming a doctor after all these years.

Gregor decided to end the topic right there and went to where the bath was and stripped down to his bare skin. He dipped a toe gingerly in the steaming water and felt that the water was just right. He sunk his body in and refreshment flooded into his body. Exhaustion had completely developed him from yesterday, almost killing Luxa, getting interrogated by Luxa, and then getting told he was to be wed by Luxa. She seemed to revolve around Gregor's entire life it seemed. Luxa walked in and sat on a small stone chair. She folded her legs and watched Gregor with her beautiful eyes.

"Er…Luxa?" Gregor asked feeling hot in the face. He could tell he was blushing, though he couldn't tell exactly why. They were considered already married, yet he still felt awkward and embarrassed at the current scene.

Luxa just merely shrugged her shoulders. "What? Do you feel uncomfortable that I am here?" Gregor gave a little nod. "Understandable. Just finish up and I will meet you near our door." With that, she got up and walked out of the room. Gregor knew he should clean up as fast as he could, so he rubbed off all the smidgens of dirt and quickly got dressed after he dried off.

The clothes seemed too different on him, mostly because he was used to wear special clothing during assassination missions and he had gotten used to them. The clothes were indeed nice on him and he walked out to meet his soon-to-be-wife. She was wearing another cape that was more formal than the one she wore at the arena that came down to her ankles. She gave Gregor a look from head to toe and nodded in approval with a flashing smile. Gregor walked over and placed his own cape that was his right size and length and put it around his shoulders.

"Well then? Shall we go?" Gregor asked Luxa. She nodded and they opened the door. Gregor surely thought there would be a crowd waiting out there who would cheer and clap once they walked out, but no one was in sight. "Who else is coming to the wedding?"

Luxa continued to lead the way. "No one but you, me, and the elder who is to crown you as king."

"You mean, Mareth, Howard, Brick, no one else will be there?" Gregor asked. He would think that there would be some huge celebration with lots of family and friends.

Luxa shook her head. "A crowning of a king or queen is entirely private, not even family members have the right to see this." Gregor felt a little confused by this, but he knew that things in the Underland were done much more differently than in the Overland. Luxa stopped at a door that crafted very nicely. "We are here."

Gregor opened the door for Luxa and entered a large room where many torches were flickering along the walls. A very old man was silently reading at a scroll, not even reacting to our entrance. A circle made from obsidian and other special jewels were on the floor and a podium was in the middle of it, holding the King's crown.

"Zen, hello there." Luxa said in a pleasant voice. The old man raised his head and stared back at Luxa. He rolled the scroll up and slid it into one of his long sleeves. He silently made his way to the circle and gestured for Gregor and Luxa to stand in it. They both moved to the center of the circle and Luxa grasped Gregor's hand's.

Zen looked at the two of them. "Thou both know where thy heart lay?" Luxa nodded, followed by Gregor. "And thou both will live together as Queen and King of Regalia?" Again, they both nodded. Before he could finish what he was about to say, a guard busted in to the room, sweat dropping down his face.

"What are you doing here?! This is a private room!" Luxa yelled at the guard.

"My deepest apologies my queen, but I come bringing dire news!" The guard said in a rushed voice.

"Then say it!" Luxa ordered. The guard swallowed hard.

"West is attacking Regalia!"


End file.
